


Question

by deanandcheeseburrito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcheeseburrito/pseuds/deanandcheeseburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a walk. Dean has a question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

Dean had been acting weird lately. Cas would hear Dean talking, and walk into the room only to see him hastily hanging up the phone. Most nights he didn’t come to bed until the early hours of the morning. His head felt like it was on fire. Was Dean going to break up with him? Had he finally decided that dating a dorky librarian was too boring?

Castiel was pulled rudely from his thoughts when Dean kicked the leg of his chair.

“Earth to Cas! Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

Dean squirmed in his seat.

Why is he so nervous? wondered Castiel.

Cas crossed his arms. “Why?” he asked petulantly, “You hate going for walks.”

“Yeah but you like going for walks and I like you,” Dean shifted awkwardly, “Come on we’ll go to that park with the path along the creek. I know how much you love that.”

Castiel’s resolve melted. It always did when it came to Dean.

“Alright”

~~~~~

Their walk began normally; Castiel took his boyfriend’s hand within minutes, Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, but secretly loved it and held Cas’s hand tighter. The two men wandered slowly through the deserted park, pausing occasionally for Castiel to point out a certain type of bird, or a pretty leaf. Dean would glance at the things Castiel talked about, but was mostly focused on the way Cas’s face lit up when he talked about things he loved. How did he ever get so lucky?

They had just reached a bend in the path over which huge oak trees criss-crossed their branches when Dean caught Castiel’s wrist and said, “Wait.”

“What, Dean? We haven’t even gotten to the creek yet.” Castiel tried to keep the slightly whiny note from his voice and failed miserably. So sue him. He liked the creek.

“Cas, oh my God, we’ll get to the creek. There’s just… something I need to do first.” He pushed a hand in the pocket of his jacket, then pulled out a small velvety box.

Castiel eyed it suspiciously. This couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was.

“Okay. So. Um. You know I’m not good at this kind of thing, Cas. But I need to ask you something.” He took a deep breath. “Wow I thought this was gonna be easier.”

Dean knelt on the ground, his eyes fixed on a point above Cas’s left shoulder.

Castiel gasped.

“Castiel. We’ve been together for… what is it? Two years now? And… and… well, I’ve wanted this for a while now because…” his voice cracked but he continued, “Because I am so freaking in love with you it’s insane and all I want to do is wake up next to you every morning and see your grumpy face-“

“I am not grumpy in the morning.” Cas interrupted. Dean may be in the middle of proposing, but that didn’t mean Cas was going to take shit from him.

“Yes you are, babe. Own it. It’s one of the things I love about you. And that’s what I’m talking about. It’s all the little things that make me want to… to ask you to marry me.”

He finally met Castiel’s gaze and Cas felt his heart leap. He’d had no idea. All of Dean’s recent secretive behaviors made sense now. Castiel had thought Dean was going to break up with him. He never expected this. As he looked down at Dean’s hopeful face, he felt tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. Dean’s hopeful expression faded in record time and was replaced with a look of embarrassed horror.

“God Cas I’m so sorry. It’s okay. Don’t say yes. I’m an idiot.”

“No,” Cas said quickly, “no it’s a in a good way. They’re happy tears.” He pulled Dean to his feet and held him close. “Yes. Of course yes.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and slipped the simple gold ring onto Castiel’s left hand, looked at it for a few seconds, then lifted his head and smiled beatifically at Castiel. (Dean would never admit it, but his eyes were wet too.) Tenderly, lovingly, he cradled Castiel’s head in his hands, thumbs lightly brushing his cheekbones. He gently wiped away the tears and pressed his forehead to Castiel’s.

“I was so worried, Cas. I couldn’t sleep for weeks. I was on the phone with Sam almost every night. He told me I was being stupid.”

“You were.” Cas said fondly, threading his fingers in Dean’s hair and brought their lips together for a moment, “How could I possibly have said no?” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. It felt like a promise. Like a covenant. Dean surged into the kiss, making it much more rough and passionate. Castiel sighed and leaned against Dean, pressing their bodies together in one long, delicious line that made both of their breaths catch. Two years, and they still weren’t used to the effect they had on each other. It felt natural to rest their foreheads together and kiss right there, slowly and unhurried, in the middle of the path.

They broke apart after a few minutes and Dean took Castiel’s hand in his own. “Come on, let’s finish this walk.”

“Together”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah Cas duh. Together always. Now c’mon let’s take the long way home.”

The two men continued their leisurely stroll beside the creek. The snow fell, the wind whistled. They were happy.


End file.
